Crimson Rose
by Lily of the Roses
Summary: Scarlett is a vampire. She, of all her friends was saved. Rather than being killed by the vamps, they turned her. She lives on her own in the cemetery. She is getting closer to the time when she must feed.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Scarlett.

My best friends, Connor and Hazel died last winter.

I'm an orphan. I practically live in the cemetery.

You could say I have a few questions that no one has the answer to.

Where do the dead go after they have died? What about the souls who sacrificed themselves for another? Where do they go? Does anyone find true happiness when they are dead? I may never get the answer to these.

My life changed when I was turned. It will never be the same.

* * *

The moon is high, sending shafts of light onto the gravestones of the cemetery. Any mortal would have been scared of the cemetery at night. There were dark shadows dancing across the graveyard and the eerie echo of the willows that lured anyone who came too close to their death. At night, the cemetery was alive. Everything had a soul, a song, a heart. The shadows danced, the trees sang ,the waters glowed. Even the souls of the dead would come out to play. But I wasn't afraid. The cemetery was my home. It welcomed me. Then again, I am no average mortal.

I look at my reflection in the broken mirror I found propped up against the willow tree at the heart of the cemetery. My dark hazel hair is in a single side braid with crimson red streaks running through it. Loose strand of hair frame my face. I am wearing a rose colored top and black tights. It is cold, so I have a black jacket on. I'm wearing converse sneakers. My skin is pale, a tremendous contrast against my hair. My cracked lips are the color of blood-red roses. I'm not as disheveled as I usually am.

It's been a month since I have fed. Hunger blinds me. My senses are sharper. Soon I will have to feed. If I don't, then when I do feed, I'll kill the person as well. Vampires killed my best friends. They almost killed me too. Instead, they turned me.

I quietly walk to the town. It's pitch black. Everyone is asleep. My only light is the silver moon. I am lightning fast and my footsteps are so quiet, not even a mouse could hear them. I am dead, so of course I don't breath anyway. I blend into the shadows, and soon, darkness is my advantage.

I stop a home in the heart of the town. Somehow, it's energy force feels stronger than the rest. I don't know how, but it does. I quietly force the door open and tiptoe through the kitchen. I quickly sprint up the wooden stairs, careful not to make a sound. Although it's pitch black, I can see perfectly. I run down a long hallway and stop and a door where I hear quiet breathing. I open the door and see a young girl. She is about 5 years old and is sleeping soundly. Her long, blond in spread around her like a halo. I walk over to her bed. My fangs instinctively extended. I bent over and bit her neck. The smell of blood made me dizzy. I knew if I let hunger take over, I would kill the girl. I gently bent over and drank one pint of her blood. The blood is sweet and salty at the same time. I want to take more but I know I will kill her. I quietly touch the wound. It heals instantly at my touch. I quietly tiptoe out of the home and back to the cemetery. The sun is starting to come over the horizon. I must hide or else I will be burned. I climb into the hollow center of the willow tree through a secret opening and seal the opening behind me. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep, full and satisfied.

I never wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter is kind of short. Please review. I've only gotten 2 reviews, one from GlassHouseGang and another from my good friend OlympusGirl101.( (::) virtual cookie for you guys!)I will be super ultra happy if I get 2 more reviews. Thanks! **

Fiona's POV

"...she's dead. We found her in the cemetery this morning." My assistant says.

"No!" I shriek, "She can't be dead!" I stand up, knocking the chair out from under me. "Who did this?" I snarl, my fangs extended.

My assistant, Amara, cowers in the corner of the room.

"No one killed her. She was simply dead when they found her." she stammers. I fall on my knees, sobbing. _Scarlett. My dear older sister, who will rule if you are gone? _ I hear a voice, softer than a whisper, more gentle than the wind, in my head.

"You will, my dear sister. Do not be afraid. You will be greater than any ruler that they've ever had. Your people will love you. Just need to believe in yourself." It says.

"Scarlett, please. I need you here with me. I don't know what to do, what to say." I murmur.

"Fiona, I will always be with you. You just have to believe." She says. I know my sister is right. I am not the immature girl I knew. I have to be a leader. I take a deep breath and turn towards Amara.

"I'm ready." I say. She nods.

"Good. We will have you moved into the Queen's Room right away. I'll have Scarlett's gown adjusted so that they fit you." Amara says quickly. Before I can reply, she rushes out of the room and begins to order the maids around.

"There's so much work to do!" I hear Amara exclaim. I shut the door and walk to my bed. I lay down on the delicate silk sheets designed especially for me by Scarlett. I bury my head in the velvet pillow and weep. I am so deep in thought that I don't realize my best friend walks into the room until she takes out her canvas, easel, brushes and paints and begins to paint. Her eyes still trained on her canvas, she says,

"I'm sorry about Scarlett." We are silent for a moment. I crawl to the edge of the bed and sit there watching Adriane paint. I tear trails down my cheek.

"I miss Scarlett." I whisper hoarsely. Adriane remains silent. Her long chestnut hair is braided down her back in an elaborate braid. She is tall and athletic. I can't help but think that she would make such a better leader than me.

"Done." Adriane exclaims. She swivels the easel around to reveal her painting. I gasp.

It is a painting of a young girl at a funeral, wearing black and red. Her hair is in a loose braided crown. She is watching a casket being lowered into the ground. Tears fall from her eyes and feed the earth. Nightshade and hemlock flowers bloom where her tears fall. I gasp because she looks like me.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
